Kurea Masuda
|labels=EXPG Sony Music |agency=LDH |associated=E-girls (bunnies) KIZZY Magical2 |signature= }} Kurea Masuda (増田來亜) was born on August 19, 2003 with the image color of white. Kurea was born in Miyazaki and is a member of EXPG Lab. She was a member of EXPG Lab dance team 'KIZZY'. She attended as a student at the school 'EXPG Miyazaki'. Masuda was also an E-girls Bunny in 2016. Dancing In 2014, Kurea was a back-up dancer in "SEAGAIA MUSIC RESORT 2014". In that same year, she was a back-up dancer in "EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ～THE REVOLUTION～". She was a back-up dancer in "EXILE LIVE TOUR 2015 “AMAZING WORLD”". She was also a back-up dancer for Flare in "水平線の花火と音楽6 (Suiheisen no Hanabi to Ongaku 5 ; Horizon of Fireworks and Music 5)" from 2014 to 2015. Kurea was also a back-up dancer in "Color Me Rad MIYAZAKI" for JONTE' MOANING in 2015. In 2016, she was a back-up dancer in "E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 ～E.G. SMILE～". Other Appearance In 2015, she appeared in the MV "Himawari" for Flare's "口蹄疫復興ソング (Foot & Mouth Disease Song)" the theme song for a charity event. She appeared in GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE's MV "Y.M.C.A" in 2017. Kurea appeared in FNS 27 Hours TV "Chibikko Honki Dance Championship" as a Miyazaki representative. She was an extra in the movie "Children of the Country of Myth" (神話の国の子供たち) in 2015. Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures / Magical2 Kurea was announced as a cast member for the 2nd season of the Girls x Heroine series "Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures!" as Yuria Nijiiro. She was announced as a MajoPure in late August with her first tv appearance on September 16. The series began in April of that year which took off her career in acting. Aside from being a part of the cast, she was a member of the idol unit they released through the series called "Magical2". Activities with the group lasted for a year. Girls2 On March 29 2019, it was announced that Kurea became a member of the new unit "Girls2" released from the Girls x Heroine series a combination unit between 'Miracle2', 'Magical2' and 'Mirage2'. Their debut took place on June 26 with the release "Daijoubu" which was the opening theme for the 3rd season of the Girls x Heroine series "Secret x Heroine Phantomirage'. Solo Activities Kurea appeared as a guest for an episode of Phantomirage along with the other MagiMajo Pures cast. In late March of 2019, it was announced that Kurea will be a cast for the children's morning tv show "Ohasuta" as an Oha-Girl along with 4 other Girls2 members. Her broadcast day is Thursday. On October 7, Kurea was announced along with fellow member Misaki Tsuruya as a duo group. The duo appeared for the first time on the Monday broadcast of OhaSuta to perform the ending theme song "Friendship No.1" for the anime "Puzzle & Dragons X" as Misaki Kurea from Girls2. Kurea (來亜) means "To come after". Masuda (増田) means "Increasing Rice Field". Kurea's name means 'The Increasing Rice Field To Come After.' # She graduated from EXPG Miyazaki. # She did ballet for 2 years. # She likes Sukiyaki. # Her favourite colours are red, green and white. # She likes Matcha. # She says that she and Yuki Miyoshi are almost the same height. # She loves Kpop and taught herself Korean. # Her name sounds like the English name "Claire". # When first announced in KIZZY, her name was spelled "Krea". # In her first appearance, many fans assumed she was half due to her foreign look. # She has a little sister. # Her special skill is her hand dexterity. # Her hobby is to watch movies. Category:Magical2 Category:Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! Category:Girls2 Category:OhaGirl Category:KIZZY Category:2003 births